Crazy Love
by iamkellylouise
Summary: "You are driving me crazy woman" "You drive me crazy" Addex.


**A/N: Set in 4x13 =) Oh and this is also the first time that Ava/Rebecca comes back so the events of 4x05 didn't happen (Y)**

**Title taken from the song Crazy Love by Michael Buble 3**

**I think that's everything! REVIEWS PLEASE! iam-kelly.**

* * *

"Dr Montgomery" Alex said as Addison stepped out of the elevator.

"Dr Karev" she said with surprise.

"Hey"

"Hey" she held out her arms and gestured for him to hug her.

"We're hugging" he smirks as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Yep, I hug now, it's what I do so….so you're my guy!" she says as they pull away.

"You think I'd let anyone else in on a case like this…." he trailed off and looked at someone over her shoulder, she turned and saw Rebecca stood there watching them.

"I'll catch up with you in a second" he says starting to move around her, his heart flinched a little when he saw a familiar hurt flash across her eyes.

"Ok" she nodded before walking away.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Alex asked as he stepped in front of Rebecca.

"Sloan needs to do a check up, so, was uh, that Montgomery?"

"Yeah, she's back for a case"

"Back?" Rebecca frowned.

"She moved to LA the day you left"

"What? Why?!" she exclaimed "Oh what did you do?" she groaned.

"What makes you think I did anything?!" he laughed nervously.

"Alex" she scolded.

"Ok, so I may have slept with her and I may have freaked out over the barbecues and catch thing and told her that she wasn't my girlfriend when she asked me out" he said quickly.

"Alex!" Rebecca said hitting him on the arm "You idiot!"

"She wasn't my girlfriend" he mumbled.

"I'm sure she knows that but you screwed up! She really liked you, like really liked you and I know you liked her, alot so what the hell did you go and say that for?!"

"I'm not a good guy, she needs a good guy"

"Alex, you are a good guy, you are, look I did my fair share of freaking when I left, the reason I asked you to give me a reason to stay was because you were a good guy and I was scared because I didn't know if my husband was, I was a mess and you were there for me, you were a good guy and you can be the guy to give her a reason to stay"

"She doesn't want me, she hates me"

"Just talk to her" Rebecca said softly.

"And say what?"

"Start with 'I'm sorry' and go from there, I have to go, take care Alex"

"You too" he smiled.

--xx--

"Can we talk?" Alex said walking into stride with Addison along the hallway.

"Um, sure Karev, everything ok?" she mumbled not looking up from her Blackberry.

"Look, I just wanted so say, I'm sorry, for what happened before you left, with us, I was an ass and, I'm sorry ok?"

"Ok" she whispered.

"I uh, have to go and prep the patient now"

"Ok" she nodded.

--xx--

"Addison" said Callie "Addison, hello?!" she said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Sorry? What?" Addison said snapping her head over.

"Do you want to come out for drinks with me and Erica before you leave?"

"Yeah, sure, yeah, that'd be good" Addison stuttered "Great, good, fine"

"Ok, whats up?"

"Nothing, nothing, why would anything be up?"

"Erica, does she look freaked out to you?"

"I'd say so" Erica nodded.

"I'm fine" Addison sighed, she spotted Alex walking in their direction and hid her face a little.

"Ohh" Callie said with a knowing smirk "This is a Karev thing"

"This is not a Karev thing" Addison scoffed "Me and Karev, never a thing"

"Oh so you're playing that game" Callie laughed.

"What game?!" Addison exclaimed.

"The 'I didn't fall in love with my intern and run off to LA when he was a complete ass and then send him off to the amnesiac patient because I was too much off a wimp to tell him how I felt' game"

"I wasn't in love with him"

"You were"

"Was not"

"Were too"

"Was not"

"Were too!"

"Was….."

"Okaaay, this could go on for a while" said Erica "So, you and Karev, really?" she smirked.

"It was one time! Once! I slept with him once! He's hot and I wanted sex"

"No, no that's not true" said Callie "Your 'he's hot and I wanted sex' guy is Mark"

"Wha…."

"I'm right so don't give me that look" Callie smirked "You're so in denial Addie! You know as well as I do that you had feelings for him and he broke your heart, you should talk to him, tell him how he made you feel"

"He apologized" Addison blurted.

"He apologized?" Callie said with a raised eyebrow.

"About 20 minutes ago, he said he was sorry and that he was an ass"

"And what did you say?"

"Ok"

"You said ok? That was all you said?"

"Yeah" Addison sighed.

"Did you not ask him why?"

"I really don't want to bring it all up again Callie" Addison sighed "I just want to do the surgery and leave, I can't let him get into my head"

"You should talk to him"

"No"

"You still love him"

"No"

"Oh so you admit that you did"

"I didn't love him"

"We could play this back and forth game all day Addie, I know I'm right, you know I'm right, just talk to him"

"I hate you"

"No you don't" Callie smirked.

--xx--

"Karev, what are you doing?" Addison smirked as she walked into a supply closet to find Alex lying on the floor staring at the ceiling, they had not long scrubbed out of their surgery together.

"I'm thinking, what are you doing?" he said not looking over at her.

"These shoes come at a very painful price, where the hell are the band-aids?!" she exclaimed as she searched the shelfs.

"Third shelf up" he replied.

"Thanks" she smiled, she sat down on an upturned bucket and kicked off her shoes, she put the band-aids on the back off her ankles where the shoes had rubbed.

"Mind if I join you, in the thinking?"

"Knock yourself out"

Addison got down onto her knees and moved over to where Alex was lying, the lay down next to him, their bodies close together but not quite touching.

"You dyed your hair" he said simply.

"Needed a change"

"Really? I liked the red"

"I just, needed a change" she repeated "Why? Do you not like the brown?"

"I preferred the red but the brown's, nice I guess" he shrugged "It's not you"

"Yeah well, I'm different now, so, how's Rebecca?"

"Good, she's just here to see Sloan for a check-up but she's good, she's probably on her way back home by now, to her husband"

"Oh" Addison said simply.

"I didn't want her"

"Because she had a husband?"

"Because she wasn't you"

"Alex don't" she whispered.

"I pushed you away, I know that but I was scared, scared of screwing up because you want a relationship, you're not the type of girl, woman, who does casual sex, your just not, you want someone who's going to take care of you and give you everything you want and I was scared of that, I didn't trust myself to be that guy so I pushed you away"

"Please stop" she whimpered "Don't do this, don't say something you don't mean, I'm leaving tonight, I don't have a reason to stay"

"I'm giving you a reason Addison"

"You hurt me"

"I know, but that doesn't mean I don't love you"

"I can't, we can't do this" she sighed.

Alex turned on his side and reached out his hand to turn her face towards him "Tell me you don't love me and I'll walk away"

"Alex" she whispered.

"Say it, say you don't love me"

"I, I, I should go" she said sitting up and grabbing her shoes.

"Why can't you say it Addison?!" he exclaimed sitting up with her "Just four little words, I don't love you"

"What does it matter?" she asked hoarsely as she stood up.

"It matters, it matters!" he said pulling himself to his feet "I'm telling you I love you here, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the fact that you can't say that you don't love me makes me think that you do!" he placed a hand on her chin and forced her to face him, he saddened at the tears that fell from her cheeks "I love you Addison" she let out a sob, he pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her tightly "I love you, I love you, I'm in love with you, just let me love you"

"I can't, we can't do this" she sobbed "I can't have my heart broken again Alex, it hurts, it hurts so much"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know I hurt you, I'm sorry, just, let me love you, let me love you, please Addison, just a chance, I love you" he whispered into her hair.

"I can't" she said pushing him off her, she opened the closet door and walked quickly along the hallway and Alex finally realized how she truly felt when it was her left standing there.

--xx--

Callie walked into the ladies bathroom humming quietly to herself, she looked in the mirror and fluffed her hair a little, she frowned when she heard a sob, she turned to face the stalls, one of which was closed, she looked down and saw a familiar pair of shoes.

"Addison?"

"Be there in a minute" Addison said trying to force a happy voice, the strain on it was evident.

Callie leaned up against the sink with her arms crossed against her chest, the toilet flushed and Addison walked out with puffy eyes "Callie, hi" she fake smiled.

"Don't 'Callie, hi' me Addison, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, don't know what your talking about" Addison said drying her hands with a paper towel.

"We're not leaving this bathroom until you talk and you know full well I could take you down"

"I hate you" Addison grumbled.

"No you don't" Callie smirked "Spill it"

"Alex just told me he's still in love with me and when he asked me to say that I didn't love him I couldn't do it"

"I knew it!" Callie exclaimed "Well, go back out there and tell him you do!"

"I can't do it again Cal, I can't have my heart broken again"

"Addison, you won't ever find happiness if you don't let people in, he's apologized, he's told you how he feels about you, let him love you"

"I don't know how"

"Just love him back"

--xx--

"Karev, get up" Addison said firmly standing behind him at his table in the cafeteria "Alex. Get. Up." she said firmly when he ignored her.

"What!?" he snapped turning to face her, she grabbed his scrub top in his hands and pulled him in for a long kiss, his hands slipped up into her hair and held on tightly as tongues began to slip against one another, a light moan escaping her lips.

"Well…." he breathed as they pulled apart "That was, what was that?"

"You were right, the reason I couldn't say those four words, the reason I couldn't say _'I don't love you' _is because there are only 3 words that I can say" she held out 3 fingers in front of his face, she folded one down "I" and the next "Love" and the last "You" she grinned.

"You are driving me crazy woman" Alex mumbled kissing her softly "I love you too"

"I don't know how we're going to make this work, I just know that you Alex Karev are the one person I wanted to see most, the one person who I can hate so much but love even more, _you _drive _me _crazy"

"Your coming home with me, you get that right?" he said rubbing her back softly "I know you have to go back but, tonight, just for tonight"

"Ok" she nodded "We'll have tonight and then, then we'll talk, sort something out, I just, I don't want to lose you again"

"You won't, I promise" he said kissing her softly.

"I should go, I need to do one last check on the patient and then I'm going to Joe's with Callie and Erica so, meet me there?"

"Sure" he smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled giving him one last kiss before walking away, Alex turned back to the table and sat down with a content sigh.

"Care to explain?" Meredith smirked.

"Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Short" said Cristina.

"We almost kissed, then we did kiss, then I told her I wasn't interested, then we had sex, then I told her a few hours later when she asked me back to her hotel room that she wasn't my girlfriend and made some excuse about the intern exams, basically I was an ass, freaked out because I knew she wanted commitment and then she went to LA and when she came back I came on to her at the non-wedding and she told me to go after Ava and when I got there and Ava was gone I realized I didn't care that she was gone because she wasn't Addison and the next thing I know Addison's back in LA and I was too scared to go after her"

"That wasn't short" Cristina snorted.

"Believe me, it was" Alex laughed.

"So, what happens now?" asked Izzie.

"We haven't got that far" he sighed "I just, I want to be with her, that's all I want"

"And if she doesn't want to leave LA?" asked George.

"Then I go with her, it's my fault she's out there anyway"

"You'd seriously go with her?" asked Meredith.

"I just want to be with her" Alex sighed.

"You really love her don't you" said Izzie.

"Yeah, I really do" he smiled.

--xx--

"So, you and Karev" Erica smirked.

"Me and Karev" Addison smiled.

"Told you so" Callie grinned.

"Yeah yeah, Callie knows all" Addison said rolling her eyes.

"It's ok, you can thank me later" she laughed "So, what happens now?"

"I have no idea" Addison sighed "I mean, LA isn't what I wanted it to be but, I was exactly happy here was I"

"But you can be" said Callie "You will be and if after almost 6 months your not happy there then, don't you think you should give Seattle another chance"

"I don't know if I can move here for a man again, that didn't work out so well last time"

"Last time your husband was in love with someone else, this time Alex is in love with you and only you"

"Ugh, I hate this"

"Hate what?" Alex said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh look at that" Callie said downing her drink "I'm just gonna go to the bar, Erica come with me?"

"Sure" Erica smirked walking off to the bar.

"Hey" Alex smiled sitting on the chair next to Addison.

"Hey" she smiled.

"So, what's up?"

"I, I don't want to move here if your going to hurt me again Alex" she sighed.

"I won't" he said firmly "I won't Addison"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't but, how can you be sure of anything?"

"Point taken" she nodded "I'll need some time, to get myself sorted, I don't want to leave them in the lurch and I have all my stuff and I'll need somewhere to put it and…."

"So your moving back?"

"I'm moving back"

Alex grinned widely and pulled Addison off her chair and onto his lap in a tight hug "I love you"

"I love you too" she laughed.

"Well well well, what have we here?" Mark smirked walking up to the pair, Derek trailing behind him.

"Mark, Derek hey" Addison smiled.

"So, what's going on Addison? Why are you sitting on Karev?" asked Derek.

"Because we only have tonight and tomorrow morning before I have to go back to LA to start packing my stuff so I want to spend every second I can being held by my boyfriend, is that ok with you?" she smirked.

"He's your boyfriend?" asked Mark.

"I am" Alex smiled.

"Seriously?!" asked Derek.

"Seriously" Addison smiled.

"And your moving back?" Mark asked slowly.

"As soon as I can, yeah, I'm moving back"

"You break her heart I break you, you got that?" Mark asked firmly.

"Loud and clear" Alex nodded.

"We'll leave you to it then" said Derek.

"Thanks" Alex smiled.

"Derek?" Addison said a few seconds after.

"Yeah?"

"Stop being stupid"

"Wha…."

"You know what I'm talking about Derek" she said with a glare.

"But…."

"I know you have the nurse and the trial and whatever but you love her, you always will so just stop this, make it right"

"I can try" he sighed.

"That's all I ask" she smiled "Now shoo"

"Going" he laughed.

"That was big of you" Alex smirked.

"I've grown" she smiled.

"I love you" he smiled.

"Your not going to stop saying that are you?" she smirked.

"Never" he said softly.

"Good" she smiled kissing him quickly.

--xx--

**1 month later.**

Alex stood nervously outside of the arrivals gate, he knew her flight had landed, he knew she had no luggage other than her carry on, her boxes had arrived the day before, he was just waiting, waiting for her to walk through the gate and then he saw her, she walked out and looked around a little, her eyes landed on him, they both broke out into huge smiles, she sped up to reach him, as she did she let go of her bag and jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist kissing him passionately, not caring that they were being stared at.

"I've missed you so much" she whispered as she let her legs fall, her arms still wrapped around him.

"I've missed you too" he mumbled into her shoulder "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled kissing him again "Let's go home"

"Home" he smiled.

--xx----xx----xx--


End file.
